m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsumoto
Katsumoto is one of the founders of the Brotherhood. He began his journey in the Autumn of 2010, fighting fire in the Old City, before going on to form the short-lived The Empire of the Sun, attempting to recreate a Japanese-esque castle for much of the Kingdom's existence. In early January of 2011, he, alongside his brethren Poach, Mangerman and Musthavename, established the Brotherhood, a band of heroes who went on to become one of the world's mightiest factions. Katsumoto and the Brotherhood returned in January 2013 for the launch of the Official Server, where he participated in several notable conflicts including the League War. Following the dissolution of the Brotherhood, Katsumoto established the Blackstone Mercenary Company, fighting in several of the northern conflicts including the Great Northern War. History Pre-Brotherhood Katsumoto's initial venture into the world was somewhat muted. His first action upon joining was to aid in battling a great inferno that had engulfed the Old City's town hall. Once the flames had ebbed away, he dug out a 'Katcave', where he spent much of his time. Weeks passed until death was introduced into the world, men turning on each other with blade and bow. Following this momentous event, the world underwent a significant change, and Katsumoto formed The Empire of the Sun, he being the only member. As all empires require a home, Katsumoto went on to design and construct a crude Japanese castle, which took far longer than expected. Upon completion, however, disaster struck, and much of the fort burned down. Katsumoto was distraught, and vowed never to construct another building again. Shortly thereafter, several wars broke out between the various factions, and Katsumoto and his Empire joined Poach and his Brotherhood of Blocks, who had come under attack by Dwarven aggressors. Katsumoto and his soon-to-be Brother saw little action, and the fire of conflict eventually withered out. The Brotherhood A new world was soon established, based on the principles of no 'spawning' or 'teleporting', forms of dirty black magic that, alongside with 'lag', Katsumoto vehemently despised. It was on the dawn of this new era that Katsumoto and his brethren established the Brotherhood, unaware of the glory they would achieve throughout their history. It was during the Great War that Katsumoto lost his right eye, a Dwarven arrow blinding him in the fight of the Old Aesethian tunnels. Post Brotherhood After many months, and exhausted from the countless and glorious battles of the Great War, the world began to end. In an effort to revitalise the failing population, several individuals, including Katsumoto, began calling upon a New Beginning; the world would be reformed, and new factions would spring out, creating fresh opportunities for diplomacy and conflict. Katsumoto and his veteran comrade Poach, established the Kingdom of Sparta, with the two kinsmen positioning themselves as Kings of Lakedaemon. In hindsight, the Spartan Venture was perhaps an unfortunate mistake, as it broke the sacred Bond of the Brotherhood by excluding Brothers such as Mangerman and Musthavename. Sparta also had very little opportunity to display its great might, as a war with the Kingdom of Krikkit, led by the villain Akar, amounted to little, when Krikkitian armies failed to materialise, forcing Spartan soldiers to peacefully occupy Krikkitian lands. Shortly thereafter, the population of the world dwindled once more, and Katsumoto would not be seen until eons after. The Blackwood Company was established by Katsumoto in the Autumn of 2011, when a new spurt of activity brought the old warrior back to the world of blocks. Consisting of several Brotherhood veterans such as Mangerman, Danny and StealthEvolution, the Blackwood Company offered clients the opportunity to purchase their martial services, which included defending key locations as well as 'unconventional' actions against targets. The Blackwood Company received but one contract, an Unconventional Package against the Starks, before, yet again, the world population fell away. Rebirth of the Brotherhood On the 24th of January 2012, Katsumoto rejoined his brethren for the launch of the Official Server. The Brotherhood was reborn. With practised coordination these old veterans established themselves, and within weeks the initial foundations were complete. The Brotherhood stood strong once more. End of the Brotherhood On the 5th of January 2013, Katsumoto and his brethren dissolved the Brotherhood after two glorious years. It was the end of an era. Blackstone Mercenary Company Following the Brotherhood's dissolution, Katsumoto helped establish the Blackstone Mercenary Company. The Company participated in several conflicts over the course of two eras before disbanding on the 17th of April 2013.